Golden8King's SSB4 speculations, hopes and dreams
Hello everyone. As this is the Super Smash Bros. 4 Fanfiction Wiki I came to the conclusion to finally make my own SSB4 wishlist. Here I, Golden8King, list my wishlist on characters, stages and items. I try to focus on real Nintendo characters and keep the appearances of guest characters at a absolutely needed minimum. Well, here it goes :D Characters *'Mario' (from Super Mario Bros.) - confirmed! *'Luigi '(from Super Mario Bros.) - confirmed! *'Peach' (from Super Mario Bros.) - confirmed! *'Bowser' (from Super Mario Bros.) - confirmed! *'Bowser jr. '(from Super Mario Bros.) *'Rosalina' (from Super Mario Bros.) *'Donkey Kong' (from Donkey Kong) - confirmed! *'Diddy Kong' (from Donkey Kong) *'King K. Rool' (from Donkey Kong) *'Link' (from The Legend of Zelda) - confirmed! *'Zelda / Sheik' (from The Legend of Zelda) *'Ganondorf' (from The Legend of Zelda) *'Young Link' (uses deku mask, goron mask and zora mask to transform) (from The Legend of Zelda) *'Toon Link' (from The Legend of Zelda) - confirmed! *'Toon Zelda / Tetra' (from The Legend of Zelda) *'Samus Aran' / Zero Suit Samus (from Metroid) - confirmed! *'Ridley' (from Metroid) *'Yoshi' (from Yoshi's Island) *'Baby Mario' (from Yoshi's Island) *'Kirby' (from Kirby) - confirmed! *'Meta-Knight' (from Kirby) *'King Dedede' (from Kirby) *'Fox' (from Star Fox) - confirmed! *'Falco' (from Star Fox) *'Krystal' (from Star Fox) *'Pikachu' (from Pokémon) - confirmed! *'Mewtu' (transforms into Mega-Mewtu Y in 3DS version, MMX in Wii U) (from Pokémon) *'Zoroark' (transforms himself into a copy of his opponent and turns back when hit) (from Pokémon) *'Pokémon-Trainer' Male (fights with Squirtle, Ivysaur and Charizard) (from Pokémon) *'Pokémon-Trainer' Female (fights with Chespin, Braixen and Greninja) (from Pokémon) *'Jigglypuff' (from Pokémon')' *'Captain Falcon '(from F-Zero) *'Isaac' (from Golden Sun) *'Ness' (from Earthbound) *'Wario' (from Wario Ware) *'Marth' (from Fire Emblem) - confirmed! *'Chrom' (from Fire Emblem) *'Mr. Game & Watch' (from Game & Watch) *'Ice Climbers' (from Ice Climber) *'Pit' (from Kid Icarus) *'Magnus' (from Kid Icarus) *'Professor Layton' (from Professor Layton')' *'Jean Descole' (from Professor Layton) *'Tempo' (from HarmoKnight) *'Captain Olimar' (from Pikmin) - confirmed! *'Andy '(from Advance Wars) *'Shulk' (from Xenoblade Chronicles) *'Little Mac' (from Punch Out!!) *'Villager' (from Animal Crossing) *'Wii Fit Trainer' (from Wii Fit) *'MegaMan' (represents Capcom) (from MegaMan) - confirmed! *'Sonic the Hedgehog' (represents Sega) (from Sonic) - confirmed! *'Sora' (represents Square Enix) (from Kingdom Hearts) *'Solid Snake' (represents Konami) (from Metal Gear) *'Lloyd Irving' (represents Namco Bandai) (from Tales of Symphonia) *'Mickey Mouse' (represents Disney Interactive) (from Mickey Epic) *'Rayman' (represents Ubisoft) (from Rayman Legends) Stages 3DS Version *Battlefield (from Super Smash Bros. 4) - confirmed! *Arena Ferox (from Fire Emblem: Awakening) - confirmed! *Gerudo Valley (from The Legend of Zelda: Ocarina of Time 3D) - confirmed! *Spirit Train (from The Legend of Zelda: Spirit Train) - confirmed! *Kid Icarus stage - confirmed! *Nintendogs stage - confirmed! *Super Mario 3D Land stage - confirmed! *Unknown grassy area - unconfirmed if it's a stage or not! *Monte d'Or (from Professor Layton and the Mask of Miracles) *Toad Circuit (from Mario Kart 7) *Jungle Hijinxs (from Donkey Kong Country Returns 3D) *Lorule Castle (from The Legend of Zelda A Link Between Worlds) *Giant Chasm (from Pokémon Black 2 & Pokémon White 2) *Lumiose City (from Pokémon XY) *Traverse Town (from Kingdom Hearts 3D: Dream Drop Distance) *Battle for Fichina (from Star Fox 3D) *Dreamland (from Kirby Trible Deluxe) *Goomba's Fortress (from Paper Mario: Sticker Star) Wii U Version *Battlefield (from Super Smash Bros. 4) - confirmed! *Dr. Wily's Castle (from Mega Man 2) - confirmed! *Garden of Hope (from Pikmin 3) - confirmed! *Pyrosphere (from Metroid Other M) - confirmed! *Skyloft (from The Legend of Zelda: Skyward Sword) - confirmed! *Windy Hill Zone (from Sonic Lost World) - confirmed! *Wuhu Island (from Pilotwings) - confirmed! *Animal Crossing stage - confirmed! *Wii Fit stage - confirmed! *Unknown Stadium - confirmed! *Wario Ware inc. (from Game & Wario) *Mario Galaxy (from Super Mario Galaxy) - confirmed! *8-Racetrack (from Mario Kart 8) *Tropical Freeze (from Donkey Kong Country: Tropical Freeze) *Yoshi stage (from Yoshi Yarn) *Cape Claw (from Star Fox Adventure) *Lor Starcutter (from Kirby's Return to Dreamland) *Pokétopia (from Pokémon Battle Revolution) *SimCity (from SimCity) Items *Assist Trophy **Andross (from Star Fox) (the same as in Brawl) - 3DS **Devil (from Devil World) (the same as in Brawl) - Wii U **Dr. Wright (from SimCity) (the same as in Brawl) - Wii U **Jill (from Drill Dozer) (the same as in Brawl) - 3DS **Jeff (from Earthbound) (the same as in Brawl) - Wii U **Kat & Ana (from Wario Ware) (the same as in Brawl) - 3DS **Knuckle Joe (from Kirby) (the same as in Brawl) - Wii U **Lakitu and Spinies (from Mario) (the same as in Brawl) - Wii U & 3DS **Metroid (from Metroid) (the same as in Brawl) - Wii U **Mr. Resetti (from Animal Crossing) (the same as in Brawl) - Wii U & 3DS **Nintendog (from Nintendogs) (the same as in Brawl) - 3DS **Saki Amamiya (from Sin & Punishment) (the same as in Brawl) - Wii U **Starfy (from Starfy) (the same as in Brawl) - 3DS **Tingle (from The Legend of Zelda Wind Waker HD) - Wii U **Waluigi (from Mario) - Wii U & 3DS **Palutena (from Kid Icarus) (uses her staff to shoot laser blasts over the stage without moving from her position. Disappears a few seconds later) - 3DS **Pak E. Derm (from Yoshi's Story) (uses his sign to block enemies from accessing the half of the stage, in which the trophy user originally was) - Wii U **Ashley & Red (from Wario Ware) (flies around on her broom and shoots with foot after the enemies) - 3DS *Barrel (from Donkey Kong) (the same as in Brawl) *Beam Sword (the same as in Brawl) *Bob-Omb (from Mario) (the same as in Brawl) *Bomb (Link) (from The Legend of Zelda) - confirmed! *Bumper (the same as in Brawl) *Bunny Hood (from The Legend of Zelda) (the same as in Brawl) *Capsule - confirmed! *CD (the same as in Brawl) *PokéBall - confirmed! **Beartic (uses Icecle Crash right the space it is. The icecles hit the highest platform about it.) **Bellossom (the same as in Brawl) **Bonsly (the same as in Brawl) **Dewott (uses Razor Shell, jumps around and does so again, then disappears) **Donphan (uses Rollout to ram itself into his enemies tll it storms offstage.) **Duskull (uses Hex to slow down the nearest enemy and putting small damage to him/her.) **Electrode (the same as in Brawl) **Floette (uses Fairy Wind over the whole height it's on) **Gardevoir (the same as in Brawl) **Goldeen (the same as in Brawl) **Gulpin (the same as in Brawl) **Latios & Latias (the same as in Brawl) **Meowth (the same as always) **Metagross (the same as in Brawl) **Munchlax (the same as in Brawl) **Piplup (the same as in Brawl) **Servine (replaces Chikorita in function) **Snorlax (the same as in Brawl) **Staryu (the same as in Brawl) **Togepi (the same as in Brawl) **Torchic (the same as in Brawl) **Torkoal (uses Smog to make the stage more difficult to see for some time.) **Vanilluxe (uses Icy Wind around its trainer (the character who threw its pokéball) both protecting him and attacking for him.) **Weavile (the same as in Brawl) **Wobbuffet (the same as in Brawl) **Yveltal (uses Oblivion Wings from the background) **Zygarde (uses Land's Wrath to shake the stage making it easier to fall offstage accidently) *Smash Ball - confirmed! *X Bomb (from Kid Icarus Uprising) - confirmed!